Terminated
by YuriChan220
Summary: 2B fights a new adversary when she got separated from 9S. Terminator/T-800 from "Terminator" guest stars.


**Terminated**

**Pairing: Alisa x 2B**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nier, Tekken or Terminator or any of their characters.**

**Author's Note: So…I got this idea in my head for a while, but I decided to watch Terminator 2 before going onto this. I know I'm not into Males vs Females battles, but this will get a pass. I mean…ehehe…two stoic badass machines going at it? I'll put that in my book~**

**A-anyways! Hope you enjoy this one. **

2B is in a pinch. After getting separated from her partner, 9S, gothic lolita dressed android has to fend for herself, along with Pod, that is floating beside her. Somehow, she came across an area where machines called Terminators are invading it. She has no idea what they are or what they do nor does Commander. It's night time and she is trapped in a construction area where the machines are taking over.

_"Alert! Endo Skeleton Machines detected," _Pod says. _"Distance is advised."_

"Right you are, Pod." 2B says, as stoic as she always is.

Drawing her sword, she jumps in the air to dodge the blasts and lands behind the endo skeletons. They use their guns to shoot their enemy, but 2B is too quick for them. She dodges left and right, up and down and back and forth to evade their attacks. When she closes gaps with one of them, she slashes downward, cutting the Endo Skeleton in half and breaking apart. She swiftly turns around and jumps in the air to dodge the blasts once more. She sends Pod to blast its lasers as a distraction while 2B lands and slices another one to shreds. The little robo partner keeps on blasting what it sees, and 2B does the rest by cutting every last Endo Skeleton. She slices the last one by speeding by it with quick speed and a single slice. When she relaxes her stance, the Terminator Endo Skeleton breaks down and falls to the ground.

"Too easy," 2B says to herself.

"Don't be so sure," another stoic voice says. The sound is like a male's, but it's all monotone and has some sort of accent to it.

2B turns around and Pod floats by her. A man with a black leather jacket and black pants with sunglasses appears.

_"Unidentified machine like being, coming this way,_" it says. _"Proceed with caution."_

"Who are you?" 2B says, taking a step forward.

"I am Terminator. Also known as T-800," he says. "You are?"

"YoRHA No. 2 type B," the short haired woman replies. "Call me 2B."

"Machines or humans who are a threat…must be terminated," T-800 says as he snatches out a shot gun. "That is in my programming."

"Not if I terminate you first," 2B draws out her sword. "I destroyed your little friends easily, so it'll be simple to destroy you. Destroying enemy machines is also in my programming."

"Never…underestimate…a Terminator," T-800 says and opens fire.

The silver haired woman quickly dodges it and runs to her right as more blasts come. She jumps toward a metal bar, jumps up toward another and then another, evading each and every blast. T-800 strides closer and closer, reloading and firing and then reloading again. At this rate, 2B HAS to hit him somehow. He'll just keep on firing over and over and won't stop until he gets a hit. The silver haired woman gets an idea. She jumps over another bar and summer salts behind him. As T-800 turns around to aim his gun, she dive rolls and pops back up to kick it out of his hand.

She swings her sword, but the Terminator dodges it with ease. Then another and then another. He then blocks it with his arm and grabs her wrist, squeezing it tightly. 2B grits her teeth as her hand loosens and he knocks the sword aside. he then lets go by shoving her toward a wall. She shakes it off and draws her large sword this time. But her swings are slow, so it is easy for T-800 to dodge her attacks. Just as she tries to lunge at him, he grabs her wrist again and tosses her into a metal pole and then throws her overhead to the ground hard, making her let go of her weapon.

She rolls to her feet and sends Pod to blast lasers at him. The blasts hit him successfully and 2B charges to kick and punch him as hard as she can. There were no grunts and groans coming from the male machine. He just takes the hits like they were nothing, showing no emotion whatsoever. He grabs her leg when she is about to roundhouse kick him, grabs her by the neck and shoves her to a wall again. He gets out another gun to shoot Pod, causing it to malfunction and fall to the ground.

"Pod, no!" 2B jumps to her feet and tackles the Terminator to the ground as revenge.

The two robots struggle a little bit. 2B punches him repeatedly, one of the punches knocking his sunglasses off his face. But he grabs her fist and kicks her lightning fast about 20 feet away. He stands up and strides toward the female android. He reaches her and grabs her to throw her into another wall that is a building, causing her to fall inside. T-800 picks her up again and chucks her again and again, but the third time, 2B holds her ground and gets back at him by throwing him overhead and stomping on his face with her high heeled thigh high boot. That doesn't phase him one bit. He rolls to his feet, grabs her by the neck and punches her hard, sending her flying to the ground again. He comes, picks her up and punches her again and again. In the gut, the face and then the chest. He then grabs his shot gun 2B knocked out of his hands before to swing it at her like a baseball bat for heavy damage.

2B stumbles back stumbles back, trying to keep on her feet, but static is starting to appear in her vision. She starts to take more beatings to the face with his shotgun. Her blindfold acting as a visor begins to fall off, revealing her beautiful eyes, her silver bangs covering one of them. She grits her teeth and tries to grab him before he can hit her again. But she's too weak to fight anymore after taking too many beatings. T-800 smacks her arm away and shoves her away, making her stumble to the ground. More and more static appears in her vision. It's too blurry. She wonders if she'll shut down before he even finishes her.

T-800 points his shotgun at her head point blank. "Prepare…to be terminated."

But before he can pull the trigger, a blur of pink and blue rushes in to tackle him toward the wall, creating debris. 2B slightly sits up to see a certain cute android land on her feet and turn her head to see a worried expression on her face and come running toward her.

"2B-san!" Alisa Boskonovich, 2B's beloved, cries in alarm. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm…fine," 2B replies. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you were in trouble," the pinkette android replies. "So I came to save you."

They hear debris crumble and out comes the Terminator, reloading his shotgun.

"Get out of here…" 2B groans. "He's…too strong…!"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Alisa shakes her head. "Those who hurt my beloved like that will be punished." She stands up to face T-800. _"Target acquired. Enemy machine detected. Battle Mode Engage."_

"You shall be terminated just like her," T-800 says as he aims his shotgun, but once again gets kicked away by Alisa and then another kick hits his face, making him stumble back.

Alisa uses her rocket boosters to fly in the air, flip over and then perform a flying kick to the chest. He rolls to his feet and grabs her foot by the time she tries to attempt another flying kick. He spins her around to toss her into a wall, strides over to grab her and then punch her to the ground again. 2B struggles to her feet, somehow regaining her strength and her vision starts clearing. She sees that Alisa is struggling to defeat T-800 already.

By the time he picks her up again, Alisa tries to grab him by the shirt, but finds that he's too heavy to lift in the air. Instead, he grabs her and slams her to the ground, stunning her a little. He grabs her again and chucks her to another wall and then tosses her to the ground. Alisa turns around and backs away as far as she can as he strides over toward her again. He is indeed too strong and she might be done for shortly after rescuing her beloved.

"I don't think so!" 2B tackles the Terminator to the ground before he can do anything.

The two roll on the ground and jump to their feet once more. They start punching and kicking at each other non-stop. Up, down, back and forth. Each one either misses or hits, but for both of them, the hits were equal. That is until T-800 grabs her, lifts her in the air and punches her hard to send her flying, but Alisa catches her just in time before she hits the ground.

"This isn't going very well," Alisa says sadly.

"Can you be any more obvious…?" 2B sighs.

"Well…why don't we work together?" the cute android says. "He won't stand a chance against that."

2B looks at her beloved and then nods. "If that's your plan, then I won't complain."

They help each other up and Alisa just so happens to retrieve 2B's sword that was lying on the ground. Both female androids and male android face each other. He pulls out his shotgun again to fire, but both 2B and Alisa split up to dodge his fire power. They quickly close gaps with him and kick him at the same time in the chest, sending him flying and letting go of the gun. He rolls to his feet, but the girls don't give him a chance to attack. Attack after attack, they throw in punches and kicks all over, making it difficult for him to keep track. Punch in the face, kick in the stomach, in the back and in the arms. They are much too fast for him. Then, for the most devastating damage, 2B uses her sword while Alisa calls out her razors, both of them slice him limb from limb. 2B kicks him to the ground, facing up and pointing her sword at him.

"Guess it's YOU…who's been terminated…" she says, coldly. Then she beheads him.

Alisa looks at the scattered body parts of T-800. "So…what should we do with them…?"

2B shrugs. "I dunno. Bury them? I have no use for this type of material."

"Fair enough." Alisa shrugs too. She thought about Mr. Lee handling this type of stuff, but rebuilding the Terminator might trigger some things and they do not want to deal with him again.

They assist each other in burying the body parts in this very construction site with a few buildings surrounding them. Once they were done, they start to exit the site, hand in hand.

"Are you going to be okay, 2B-san?" the cute android asks, turning toward her.

"I will be fine," 2B replies. "A simple injury like this shouldn't stop me this easily."

"I see. But it would be nice for me to treat your wounds when we get home."

The silver haired girl gapes at her words for a moment before turning away slightly. "That would be…very nice. Oh, by the way, I need to find my partner. We kind of got separated."

"Oh, no problem~" Alisa nods with a cute smile.

**A/N: Okay, I SURELY messed up on T-800. But who knows? XD This is my first time writing this kind of stuff. Oh, I want to thank Mikey for providing very few ideas for this story. **

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
